


【兔赤】Morning, Brooklyn

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: 設定是在布魯克林談戀愛的小情侶交往多年的同居早晨。一個是木兔先醒來的日子，一個是赤葦，分開的，甜餅。建議聽——小野麗莎的The dock of the bay酸奶茶產物，與  @GymYogurt , 她的圖想美死我吧，直接推特搜！
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	【兔赤】Morning, Brooklyn

***

百葉窗的縫隙溜進細碎晨光，明亮溫暖的席簾鋪上赤葦的臉頰，在肌膚上微微發熱，如同他愛人親密柔軟的早安吻。

赤葦伸手去摸床頭的手機，無需睜眼就知道木兔已經起床 。

習慣了。習慣木兔假裝無心地拉開拉開窗，其實就是想讓晨光來叫醒自己。他的藉口是不想自己一個人吃早餐。赤葦思來想去，覺得似乎也沒有理由拒絕大型犬男友的撒嬌。

他翻身下床，隨手從一旁的凳子上拿到一件針織衫，在那邊總是有衣服，木兔時常往那邊放，以便早上有點畏涼的他隨時都有衣服可穿。

囫圇套上後赤葦撩起衣擺撓了撓有些瘙癢的肚皮，迷迷糊糊地走到浴室，同時有些懷疑這件衣服根本是木兔的。不過他也很快就放棄思索這件事的真偽，因為根本沒任何用處，畢竟他只是不想在布魯克林的早上十點鐘穿著內褲在家裡亂跑。

“嗯？” 沒想到木兔也還在浴室里，看樣子是也剛起床，他嘴裡還叼著牙刷，“赤葦今天這麼早？”

“嗯。” 赤葦單眼睜開一點縫隙看他，“困死我了。”

“給，”木兔給他遞了擠好牙膏的牙刷，赤葦接過去，木兔趁機捏了一下赤葦的臉頰，他笑起來，“京治穿了我的衣服。”

“是嗎？” 赤葦把電動牙刷塞進嘴裡，然後懶洋洋地睜開眼，鏡子里頭木兔的衣服對他來說實在大得過分了，難怪他大半邊肩膀這麼冷。

“難怪哦。” 

電動牙刷嗡嗡作響，鏡子前倆人呲著牙動作節奏默契一致，除了一個笑得精神，另一個聳拉著眼皮。

木兔盯著肩頭那塊裸露的肌膚起了歪腦筋，他站到赤葦身後，刻意給赤葦指了指露出來的那幾塊昨晚印上去的吻痕。

“這里，" 木兔點上那塊紅痕，以故作驚訝，實則驕傲自己傑作的口吻在那邊數， "1，2，3...有三個呢。”

赤葦瞟了一眼鏡面，的確是有幾個吻痕——怎麼可能沒有？昨晚誰在那邊狂吸亂親？

赤葦懶得理他，然後拉起了那邊的衣領，但另一邊立刻掉了下去。

木兔見狀笑起來，又指了指另一邊的紅痕和齒痕，“誒嘿，這邊，和這邊也有。”

“4，5 ......”

赤葦被煩得不行，翻了個白眼後憤而轉過身，伸著食指往木兔光裸的胸肌猛戳。

“這里，這里，還有這里——” 赤葦嘴裡都是泡沫，含糊不清，“在玩大家來找茬嗎？”

“不然我們來比誰身上比較多，” 木兔摸了摸自己的鎖骨那片，笑得狡猾，“多的人就輸了，代表他昨晚比較偷懶。”

赤葦聞言看他半晌，對方還是一副躍躍欲試的表情，赤葦乾脆含著牙刷，兩手把木兔整個人轉過去，鏡面立刻映出木兔結實的背肌上，紅痕抓痕遍佈的畫面。

“滿意？” 

赤葦沒說話，但他挑著眉的表情就是這麼一回事。

“投降。” 

木兔也沒說話，癟癟嘴從身後抱住赤葦，腦袋在對方頸窩蹭了蹭，標準的大型犬裝可憐，赤葦見怪不怪地揉亂那個毛茸茸的腦袋。

“我是很喜歡京治穿我衣服的樣子，” 木兔誠實道來，然後低頭漱口，抬頭時笑著乾乾凈凈的大白牙心滿意足地補充，“性感。”

“嗯。” 

赤葦擦乾嘴角的水珠，然後轉身，再次踮腳，自然地勾著木兔的脖子親在唇角。

他習慣接吻的時候閉上眼，木兔則相反，他喜歡看赤葦的眼睫在他舔到軟處時的顫動。

木兔垂眸，反客為主摟住腰，吮住那片還有些濕潤的唇瓣，狠狠親上去，赤葦便圈緊木兔的脖子。

“早安寶貝。” 木兔開口，兩個人的鼻尖貼在一起，赤葦盯著木兔近在咫尺的眼睛也笑起來，氣息是一樣的薄荷味。

“早安親愛的。”

“今天想吃什麼？” 木兔自然地松開他，赤葦便放下踮起的腳板，從鏡子後拿出剃須膏。

“嗯.......”赤葦把泡沫擠在手心，然後轉頭端著木兔的臉，就往他下頷上抹，熟練至極，自從前幾年木兔賽場上手骨折那次以後，赤葦養成的習慣。

“想吃太陽蛋。”

“好，還有嗎？” 木兔垂眸看赤葦認真給自己抹，越看越心癢，忍不住又想親他。

“誒，不行。” 赤葦捏住他湊過來的臉，“都是泡。”

“反正你待會也是要抹的。” 木兔無理取鬧地湊上去，赤葦笑著推他，“喂喂喂——”

反抗無果，赤葦一手泡沫，一手剃須膏罐子，只能用小臂擋住，但是木兔摟緊了他的腰，不停地向前逼近，赤葦頻頻搖頭撇開臉，但對方完全沒有善罷甘休的意思，像極了一隻討親親的黃金獵犬，面對喜歡的對象毫無保留的釋出愛意。

“誒——” 

赤葦只被親了一下，但他可以感受剃須膏已經蹭的滿臉都是。

“木兔光太郎你很白目。”赤葦瞪他，木兔卻笑嘻嘻地一把將他抱到了洗手臺上，赤葦猝不及防，又沒有手可以支撐，只能雙腿習慣性地圈住對方的腰，等意識過來的時候十分後悔這個過於曖昧的姿勢。

“我是想提高效率......” 木兔親親他的唇角，狡辯著，“你幫我抹好我立刻跟你分享，還節省！一舉兩得！”

“再說一句——” 赤葦乖乖給他親著，同時手後伸拿過刮鬍刀，微微揚起下巴，示意木兔抬高，“再說一句以後自己搞。”

“啊——那不行！” 赤葦每次都這麼說，木兔大狗狗恃寵而驕，想笑又憋住了，他看赤葦專註地在他的臉頰上刮弄，兩只手揉了揉著貼在自己腰間的大腿，結實又纖細。

“嘿，” 赤葦停下動作，低下頭去看木兔抵在自己腹部上的“凶器”，“親愛的，能不能把槍收一收？”

“收不了啊。”

“怎樣？” 赤葦挑眉。

木兔嘿嘿地笑了下，赤葦眯起眼打了他的小腹，早上起床到現在都還未解放的木兔立刻感受到幾乎失禁的酸爽，鼻子皺起來，赤葦笑他，“去尿尿啦你。”

“都這麼大個人了。”

“哦。” 木兔委屈巴巴地去一旁上廁所，脫下褲子開始小解。

沒想到，赤葦這時竟晃晃悠悠地湊到旁邊，像百無聊賴地逛大街那樣。木兔發覺他的視線，頓時好笑，轉頭毫不害臊地看回去，意外發現對方根本不是在看自己的臉。

“認真尿，別尿出來了。”赤葦一板一眼地為他的小便姿勢評價。

“很認真了。你是晚上看不夠？”木兔調侃。

赤葦老早習慣老流氓時不時的葷話，完全沒有要掩飾自己直白視線的意思，甚至突然之間，他抬頭與木兔對視，卻迅速出手，捏了下木兔半露出來的屁股。

木兔一抖，差點尿出界，“x.”

“Nice ass.” 赤葦惡作劇成功，頑皮地扯起嘴角，如同得手的貓。

木兔面色猛然一變，赤葦快他一步，在木兔提溜上自己的褲子前拔腿就跑，逃離了浴室。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，今天自己把鬍子刮好吧你——”

“不行啊——“ 木兔在浴室里喊，他還指望赤葦回來，“我剛摸完唧唧又去摸臉，待會還要給你煮早餐，你都不嫌惡心嗎——”

“少來，你那雙手哪裡沒摸過？” 赤葦不上他的當，木兔獨自在廁所懊惱，可能已經自己颳起了鬍子。

赤葦的聲音帶著笑意，軟軟的撒嬌意味讓人不容拒絕，何況是木兔。

“快點刮完鬍子——我真的好——餓——”

“知道了啦——” 

秋天早晨近正午的時候溫度正好，赤葦光著腳踩在地毯上，心情頗好地往唱盤機換上小野麗莎的那片黑膠，Gentle on My Mind，節奏悠揚，歌手慵懶的聲音就和他們的早晨一樣溫柔......

It's knowing that your door is always open and your path is free to walk........

***

猛地睜眼，木兔的起床方式無數次被赤葦吐槽太過嚇人，像是突然蘇醒的猛禽那樣毫無預兆。

廚房傳來悠揚的音樂聲，木兔知道大約是對方難得先起床了，真的是難得，畢竟赤葦平時工作起來晝夜不分，基本上假日都睡到日上三竿，太陽曬屁股才肯醒。

他翻身下床，把棉被疊得整齊，這是木兔一直以來的習慣；相反赤葦對於這種細節完全不在乎，甚至是會說出，反正晚上還得睡，折起來有什麼用的那種性格。

夏季的早晨很涼，木兔趿拉著室內拖走到客廳，還意外嗅到食物烹煮的香氣，頓時眼睛一亮，有點期待。只能說由於赤葦一直以來料理苦手的形象深入骨髓，他幾乎要忘了對方還是有這種基本的生存能力。

"Sittin' in the morning sun..." 赤葦跟著唱片機哼唱，剛起床的聲音略微的沙啞，但他本來冷淡的聲線卻因此聽上去慵懶又性感。木兔看著，只覺得太喜歡他這樣毫無防備的樣子，好像終於撕去在人前完美疏離的偽裝，簡單、真實，帶著一點小小的瑕疵，似乎才是身為愛人最應該珍惜的模樣。

正再料理的赤葦完全沒有註意到木兔已經醒來。他身上的那件襯衫其實是成套睡衣，但被他們兩個人拆開，喜歡光著上身的木兔穿走睡褲，赤葦就負責穿那件真絲睡衫。絲質柔軟滑膩的觸感貼在肌膚上毫無負擔，他們買了好幾套，唯一的缺點大概就是赤葦穿起來有點過大，不過如此一來他就也不用穿褲子了。

木兔噙著笑意，抱臂倚在門框上看赤葦輕盈地搖擺，不算真的跳舞，只是跟著旋律晃悠，很愜意，從咖啡機前走到冰箱時轉了一圈，那件睡衫飄舞，光裸的腿又長又直，還帶有薄薄的肌肉感，十分勻稱。

寬松空蕩的版型本身並無特別，在赤葦上身後卻精巧地凸顯了那些別致的曲線，手肘、蝴蝶骨，還有衣料擺動時的若隱若現的腰身，很美。

木兔眼光放柔，一顆心軟成了水，私自覺得絲綢其實左右飄然的樣子更令人動心——陽光下映照波光粼粼的潮汐，深藍色的，像微風，像海浪，像赤葦那雙令人淪陷的眼睛。

赤葦從冰箱中拿出牛奶，撅著屁股將門關上，又是輕巧的腳步，如同他們在午後，趁著夕陽餘暉悠然共舞，直到兩個人都披上月色和星光。

想跳就跳，很隨心，也很隨意。赤葦還是習慣性地踮著腳尖，一起跳的時候偶爾踩在木兔的腳板上，這樣就能夠勾著木兔的脖子，臉貼臉說些悄悄話。

唱片機里的女聲孜孜不倦地唱著坐在港灣的碼頭，看著晨光之下潮起又潮落，木兔在耳邊聽見海浪的聲響，港口的船隻在找地方靠岸。

Look like nothings gonna change

沒有任何事情改變

在一起這麼久，還總是怦然心動的感覺尤其甜蜜，木兔想著忍不住輕笑出來，赤葦詫異回過頭，耳根子爬上粉紅，嘴上卻不饒人地說笑屁啊，木兔還是笑，赤葦撇過頭沒看他。

Everthing seems to stay the same

所有事都一如當年

“沒事......” 木兔走到正在料理的赤葦身後，摟住他，嗅了嗅，“好香——”他說。

木兔不斷在他腰間摩挲的掌心讓赤葦低低地笑，“明明老是嫌棄我的廚藝不是嗎？”

“廚藝普通。”木兔誠實說，然後整個人將赤葦圈了起來，把下巴靠在他肩上，對著赤葦的耳根子吹，“我說的好香是說你。” 

“那可真是謝謝你。” 赤葦不住笑起來，拿手肘去撞木兔的腰腹，“喂——好癢，真的好癢，等下。”

So I guess I'll just remain the same

我仍然會和以前一樣

“快餓死了。” 木兔開始親他的耳尖，耳後，再細細密密地吻到赤葦的後頸，發出啾啾的聲音，他又碎念，“好餓。”

“還很餓、你再鬧就自己煮。” 赤葦氣息有些重了，無奈威脅道，畢竟他一向很難經得住木兔的撩撥，只能播出空手把木兔伸進下擺的大掌拿出來，“不是說餓死了嗎？別鬧。”

“不要。” 木兔再次把手伸了進去。

Just to make this dock my home

將這個港灣當作我的家

“木兔！” 赤葦猝不及防被颳了一下胸前。

但對方只是順勢而為，一手關掉瓦斯爐，熟練地抓著赤葦的腰把人抱上中島。

赤葦垂下眼簾，眯著看他，像等待對方給自己一個合理的說法。

“早安。” 木兔笑得爽朗，然後拿頭頂蹭了蹭赤葦的下巴，“早安，我最親愛的赤葦。”

煎鍋里的雞蛋和培根在餘溫中滋滋作響，伴著悠揚樂曲營造出了愜意的早晨，但此刻無人有心思顧及那些。

赤葦在對方的撒嬌下表情也漸漸緩和，除去心情不賴、也許是氣氛正好。他甚至嘴角隱約上翹，搭在木兔肩上的手臂改成環住頸脖。

“早安，光太郎。”他回應木兔。

聽見赤葦的軟化，木兔從他的頸窩里抬頭，得寸進尺。

“其實是，我想先吃赤葦。” 

赤葦眨眨眼，看起來在消化對方突如其來的興致。

木兔閃爍的金瞳發出最真誠的邀請，又說，“快同意我。”

“......”

“快點！” 木兔湊到他耳邊笑，手心已經摸到了赤葦的胸口。

“哪有人這樣子的...” 

木兔在他的頰邊親吻，赤葦被他催促得笑出來，將他的臉擺正，然後主動附上了自己的唇。

木兔仰頭回吻，手心下起伏的浪潮極盡溫柔地拍打上岸，他只覺得，船隻停靠了。

murmur:

大家配圖品味了嗎...真他媽絕了 快看圖！！！

其實背景設定是正在寫的長篇，因為有感覺就先寫到番外真的是憨炸了。

正篇真的快把我搞死.....

還是要謝謝靈感繆斯酸奶爸比還有黑啤爸比

讓這整個故事已經深入我的靈魂...


End file.
